The alternate Batmen
by lionelmessi
Summary: A fan fiction about the multiple versions of barman. Contains what if chapters and some of my own ideas
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Batman. This fanfic is about the batmen of the multiverse. There are some what if aspects to these as well. Please read and review

Chapter 1 -Owlman the good

Everyone knows that owlman is the evil version of batman but what if he was good. Let's see what would happen.

Thomas Wayne Jr. and his parents Thomas Wayne Sr. and Martha Wayne were coming back from the theatre in which they saw the Mask of Zorro in. "Did you enjoy the show Thomas",asked Martha and both father and son replied "Yes we did". As they were walking home , a robber by the name of Joe Chill suddenly appeared with a gun. "What is this?" asked Thomas Senior. "This is a stick up and I'll have that necklace that you're wearing" said Joe . "No you can't have my necklace!" shouted Martha. "Looks like I have to kill you then" said Joe. When Thomas Wayne Sr heard that he jumped in front of his wife and Joe Chill shot him. "Dad!",screamed Thomas Wayne Jr and Martha Wayne suddenly began to have a heart attack. "Mom!" screamed Thomas as he watched both of his parents die that night. He began to cry and looked up to the sky because he heard some owls flying past. "I'm going to avenge you when I grow up". A young policeman called Jim Gordon ran over to comfort him and took him down to the police station.

After some years passed by,Thomas Wayne JR began to train his mind and body both physically and mentally in order to get him prepared for the world of crime fighting. This took him about 5-10 years and he was training in a remote land. After he had done his training , he decided to go back to Gotham and take over his dad's company. Alfred Pennyworth who was the Wayne's loyal butler suddenly heard a knock on the door and went to open it. He smiled once he saw the person who was no other than Thomas Wayne JR. "Welcome home Master Tom ". "Thanks Alfred, is that cave still there?" " Yes it is Master Tom, let me show you". He led Thomas to a book case and began finding a specific book. Once he found the particular book , he pulled it out and the bookcase rotated to reveal a secret passage. Alfred and Thomas went inside the passage which led to a secret cave. "Perfect. I'm nearly ready to begin my life as a secret crime fighter. All I need is a costume and a name". "I'll leave you to it Master Tom",said Alfred.

Thomas Wayne JR took about a week to create his armored exoskeleton which was designed to look like a owl and had two metal wings. He decided to go with the name Owlman because of that fateful night when his parents were killed. "I will strike fear in the hearts of criminals like the talons of a owl".

A/N So what do you think? Please read and review. Next chapter will be about if owlman gained powers.


	2. Owlman or Man Owl

A/N I do not own Batman

Chapter 2- Owlman or Man Owl?

What if Owlman gained the powers of a owl. This chapter looks at what would happen

Thomas Wayne JR was in his secret lab which was in the darkest depths of Gotham City. He was expermenting with owl DNA and how they behave in different situations. Some of these owls were radioactive as Thomas was also messing around with chemicals and trying to create the ultimate chemical weapon. Suddenly a radioactive owl attacked him from out of the blue. Thomas was fighting for control but the radioactive owl was too strong for him. It pecked him on the hand and he bellowed in pain as he finally got the owl off him. He staggered over to the mirror where he saw a glimpse of himself. He realised that he hadgone pale and his mouth and nose were forming into a beak. His eyes became big and he hissed on pain as his eyes didnt like the light. Thomas struggled to find the light switch as his skin turned into feathers, his legs became talons and wings sprouted from his back. He had transformed into a man owl. He let out a loud"Twit Too" and looked at the mirror. "Fascinating, i have become a man owl. My intellgence has increased manifold and I have gained the powers of owls" He laughed crazily and began to fly around the labotory. "These are perfect to commit crimes" he said as he flew out of the window. His life as a supervilian had begun.

The end

A/N So what do you think? The next chapter will be about LeatherWing. Please read and review.


	3. Presdient Batman

A/N I do not own chapter is about one of my own Batmen from another universe. The earth is called Earth 88.

Chapter 3 President Batman

In the White House, Bruce Wayne was preparing for his first speech as the President of the United States. He had won the majority of the votes after revealing that he was the Batman. His opponent who was Lex Luthor did not have a chance of winning after he had revealed his trump card. He smirked to himself and turned to see his Vice president Dick Grayson aka Nightwing looking at him. "Is everything ready?" Bruce asked and Nightwing nodded. Bruce then followed Dick outside and walked to the podium. " Hello USA , my name is Bruce Wayne and I will now tell you about the changes that I will implement. First of all, the police will be stronger with a focus on people with advanced fighting skills and the uniform will be based on the Batman costume." " Another change is the army. The army will also have the same rules as the police. Another change is to keep an eye on the super powered heroes and have contingency plans for all of them. I have sent these plans to all of the police forces of America. I will discuss further changes in the coming weeks. Thank you for your time". He left the podium with applause following him.

So what do you think? The next chapter will be longer and will be about Zombie Batman


	4. Zombie Batman

A/N I don't own Batman

Chapter 4 Zombie Batman

Universe 88

In this universe Batman gets turned into a zombie by the Zombie Lord and his army. Let's begin this story.

Batman was in his batcave keeping a eye on any alerts of crime in Gotham. Everything looked normal until he spotted a zombie walking slowly in the streets of Gotham and it was terrifying the city. Immediately he called his bat family over and together they set off to beat the Zombie. However by the time they had gotten there, half of the city had been infected with the Zombie virus. Daiman was the first to fall victim to the Zombie Lord as one of the zombies sank his teeth into the Boy wonder's arm. He quickly turned into a zombie in a instant and leapt at Tim Drake who couldn't get Daiman off and quickly became a zombie. Tim then quickly bit Richard, Cassandra, Barbara and Stephanie and they all became zombies. Then as a unit they began to attack Batman until he was helpless. Then they bit him.

A/N So what do you think? Please review and the next chapter will be Batmen vs Batwoman


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I haven't been uploading chapters lately. This chapter will take a look at if Batman didn't lose his parents on that night. I do not own Batman

Chapter 5 The original Bat family (Earth 111

It was a good night out for the Wayne's who were celebrating Bruce's birthday. They were coming back from the theatre where they had just watched the Mask of Zorro. "So what did you think of the show?" Martha asked Bruce whilst they were walking to their chauffeur driven car. "It was amazing, Mom" replied Bruce with sheer excitement. Suddenly Thomas Wayne spotted a common thief approach them with a gun, however the thief didn't know their deepest secret of the Wayne's as they were in fact crime fighters in disguise. "Hand over your money and valuables" demanded the thief known as Joe Chill. Suddenly the Waynes disappeared and crept up behind him before beginning to take him down. Thomas led the attack against Joe and began punching Joe who tried to put up a fight but failed. He was sent sprawling to the ground and tried to get away but was knocked unconscious by Martha. Once they had done that, they hid in the shadows and went to their car. Gotham was now protected by them and the name of these crime fighters was the Bat Family

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter The next chapter will be about Batman aka Jason Todd beating Superboy Prime


End file.
